1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an operating device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventionally-known technology, when a new application program (hereafter, simply referred to as an application) is installed in an image forming apparatus, the authority to use the new application is set for each user. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4745657 discloses a technology related to the authority of use, i.e., the technology in which, when a new function is added to an apparatus, the restriction on the use of the added function is appropriately set.
Recently, image forming apparatuses have been developed in which an apparatus main body and an operating device are controlled by different controllers.
In the above-described image forming apparatus in which the apparatus main body and the operating device are controlled by different controllers, a new application to be executed by the operating device is sometimes added to the image forming apparatus. In the above case, there is the need for the technology for efficiently and appropriately setting the restriction on the use of the new application without the need of the user operation, or the like, for settings.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing and has an object to provide an image processing system, an operating device, and a program by which it is possible to efficiently and appropriately set the restriction on the use of the application installed in the operating device without the need of the user operation, or the like, for settings.